Strength members are utilized in a wide variety of different types of cables to provide structural support and to prevent damage to internal cable components. For example, strength members are typically included in fiber optic drop cables. Conventional strength members are formed from a wide variety of different materials, such as metal wires or rods, plastic rods, fiber-reinforced plastic (“FRP”) rods, or fiberglass.
In some applications, an external coating is applied to a strength member in order to facilitate the formation of a physical bond between the strength member and an outer jacket of a cable. However, conventional strength member coatings typically have a melt temperature that is lower than the operating range of the cable. For example, the Telcordia GR-20 standard specifies an operating temperature range of −40° C. to 70° C. At elevated temperatures, conventional strength member coatings may break down, thereby weakening the physical bond between the strength member and the cable jacket. As a result, the jacket may elongate or creep, and it is possible that the cable may buckle or break. Thus, there is an opportunity for improved strength member coatings, as well as improved strength members and/or cables that utilize the improved strength member coatings.